The Pajama Game
by Melchy
Summary: A challenge to the episode The Briefcase that asks the question, What was she doing in your bedroom?


A challenge was given and accepted by me (Melchy) and Black Angus to write an ending to the line 'What do you mean she was in your bedroom?" from _The_ _Briefcase_. S2E12

The story must have no more than 1,200 words and contain the words rope, bribe, puny, strawberry, picnic and nuzzle and two phrases: Not for a million bucks and Keep your shirt on.

We both attest that we are at 1,200 words or below.

Enjoy!

"What do you mean she was in your bedroom?"

Edie Hart delivered a swift kick to Peter Gunn's shin and stormed out the front door of Mother's, walking down the sidewalk at a rapid pace. She was half way down the block before she realized she had left her coat and keys back at the club. She sighed knowing she'd have to go back in if she wanted to take a taxi home, as there was a five dollar in the pocket.

Mama had told her never to leave the house without cab-fare because you just never knew. It was a rule she always tried to follow. But that would mean seeing that man again. One look at his face would be all it would take for her to forgive him. And she wanted to stay mad!

"Edie!" Pete's voice carried on the wind. "Edie come back here! Please!" He managed to hobble to his car and slide in behind the steering wheel. Between Edie and Lavinia Cooper he had been kicked in the shins three times in short succession.

"**Not for a million bucks**. " the singer. muttered under her breath. But she knew she'd have to return eventually, not just for the money but because she was wearing new shoes and as much as her feet hurt already ; she'd never make it home.

She saw the headlights of a car heading in her direction, knowing at once it was him. Sure enough Pete drove up to the sidewalk (on the wrong side of the road!) and called her name. "Honey, get in the car. " his voice gentle but firm. "Let me take you home. " She shook her head vehemently trying not to think how nice it would be to get a ride. Oh what the heck.

"Alright. But don't think it's because I'm to **puny** to walk. " she slid in beside him. "And it doesn't mean I'm talking to you. "

He pulled away from the curb heading in the direction of her apartment on Linden Street. "Understood."

She sat against the door, hands in her lap, eyes straight ahead. Looking over at her, he knew he needed to think of something, and fast.

He took a sharp left turn, cutting through an alley, that put the car back on River Street where he headed for Rosie's Diner. Without much trouble he parallel parked the Fury in front of the eating establishment and switched off the ignition.

This isn't my apartment. " she turned toward him.

"No it's not. " he nodded. But if I take you home you'll shut the door in my face. If we go to my place, it will be the same. So we're coming here. At least in there you can't avoid me and you wont be able to yell at me as much. "

She allowed him to open the door for her, and lead her to the table, but she sat on the opposite side.

The waitress asked if they'd like coffee, then rattled off the specials. "Egg sandwich with cheese. " Pete told her with a smile. "Scrambled eggs, bacon and toast with **strawberry** jelly. " Edie requested. "Thank you. "

Pete took a sip of his coffee, thinking as to how to start this conversation. It had taken most of the day to explain why Lavinia Cooper had been in his apartment in the first place. And now this!

"Edie, honey. I know this all sounds bad but it's really not. As I told you earlier she was waiting for me when I got back home and almost killed me with a bottle of whiskey. "

"The one I gave you for our anniversary?" She interrupted. He nodded and continued. "I have no idea why she was wearing my pajamas. And trust me I'll never wear them again. But like I told you before, she was using a fake name and her story didn't ring true. She did try to get me killed! I didn't want her gallivanting off and have to go find her again. And obviously I couldn't trust her, so I told her to get dressed and I locked her in the bedroom thinking she wouldn't be able to get out. That's all there is to it. "

She chewed her toast slowly as she considered what he had just said. There wasn't any reason not to believe him. So why was this bothering her so much? Another woman in _her_ Pete's bedroom, wearing his pajamas. "Which ones?"

"Which ones what?"

"The pajamas! The black ones or the white ones or the green ones you like so much. Oh please tell me it was the nautical ones that Eric gave you with the little ships and lifesaver rings and anchors with the **rope** drawstring!" She was almost giggling now.

He shook his head in amusement, the knot in his stomach starting to unravel. "Look why don't we both take tomorrow off? Sleep in late, get a **picnic** together, go to the park, spend some time just the two of us. "

"Are you trying to **bribe** me into forgiving you?" but her eyes were smiling now.

"Edie Hart, you are the only one I want, you do know that don't you? Because if you don't I'm doing something wrong. "

Her smile was lovely.

"Pete, I'm ready to go home now. "

He helped her up, giving her neck a quick **nuzzle** before letting her go. "Come on let's get out of here. "

He threw some money down on the table and started toward the door getting half way there before he realized she wasn't behind him but was still at the table finishing her toast.

"Come on honey, let's go!" He was anxious now.

"**Keep your shirt on**, would you?" She smiled.

"Now that's something I never thought I'd hear you say! "


End file.
